The Elementies/The Cave Trap
Please note that edits might be made to this script, even though it is finished. Script: ???: No, I am sorry. I cannot tell who I really am. Fire: Y NOT?! ???: Just because Crystal: Ooh! Guys, let's go check out that cave over there! My brother might be waiting for me! Leaf: Ha ha, very funny. (Elementies and mysterious person go inside the cave) Water: Hey, why are you following us? ???: I will guide you, my friends. Ink: Seems reasonable. (Switch to cave) Crystal (whispering): Fire, I don't trust this guy. Something seems wrong with him. Fire: Nah, he's just himself! You're just paranoid. (cut to mysterious guy's face, zoom in as he looks up with a gleaming yellow eye and sharp teeth, low growl) ???: (echoing in a demonic voice): Wait till they see.... (they keep walking towards the cave, and they stop when they come to a cliff.) Ink: Sorry everybody. Dead end. Let's turn back now. (walks away) Lava (pulling Ink back): I DON'T THINK SO, MISTER. (??? flashes gleaming eye, shoves Fire off the cliff) (thankfully, Fire grips the edge of the cliff before falling) Fire: Phew!!! Ice: What was that for?! (??? chuckles, shows sharp teeth again) Crystal: (To Fire) I told you that something was wrong with this guy! Fire: Ok, you win. ???: HA HA HA!! Prepare to face the fiercest enemy in the entire land!!!'' (takes coat or whatever it is off, reveals 3 little purple monsters stacked on top of each other) Mon. 1: (high pitched voice): Hahahahahaha! You thought we were on the good side! Mon. 3: Ow! Stop pushing! Mon. 2 and 1: I'm not! (all three start arguing) Mon. 2: Nevermind that! Let's crush these guys!! (epic battle scene about to start, and 3 monsters run towards Elementies but pathetically stumble upon each other.) (a red vial falls out of Mon. 1's pocket) Mon. 3: NO!!! You idiot!! That's classified!!!! (Fire tries to pick up vial, but is shot down by a rocket.) Fire: Ow!! Mon. 2: Don't you dare touch that!! (Electricity swipes vial with lightning bolt and hands it to Fire) Mon. 1: Hey!! Fire: Got it! Now, lemme check it out. (Fire looks at the vial and accidentally pops it open) Mon. 3: You fool!!! Do you know what happens now??!!! Mon. 2 (sweating): He'll come... (all three monsters are blown away from the immense power coming from the vial) (Fire tries to close it and struggles, but closes it eventually.) ???: '''How dare you... (the three monsters get blasted into oblivion) Ice, Ink: What was that?? Leaf: Ahhh!!! The cave's caving in!!! Run!! (all of them run but come to a dead end) Crystal: Shoot!! Nice knowing you, everybody. (closes eyes) Lava: Wait! There's a switch there! It might help us! (all of them pull the switch) (caving in stops) Cloud: Did we do it? (A hole opens up below them) Fire: Well– (all of them fall and yell as doing so, and the hole closes behind them) (black screen) (Elementies find themselves in a cave) Water: Oh god, here we go again. (roars in distance) Water: Uh, guys?? (A wave of monsters comes up to them) (Crowned Monster emerges from them) C.M. (Crowned Monster): Who are you and why are you here? Fire: I am Fire, leader of the Elementies. Me and my friends, Water, Leaf, Lava, Ice, Cloud, Steel, Electricity, Crystal and Ink are on a quest to gain the 10 elements before Graki can use them to take over the galaxy. And... (Holds up the red vial) we have one of them! (all monsters gasp in awe) (all of them start mumbling "Is it true?" "Could they really be them?") C.M.: Mmmm... very well then. If you are out to stop Graki, you can have my support. I hate that man so much! Leaf: Uh... why? C.M.: (sighs) Let me tell you my story... FLASHBACK: "20 years ago, I was a young man. Determined to explore the world and its wonders. But one day, at home, something came on the news: Graki just claimed himself king of the world, and whoever defies him will meet an awful fate. He was a horrible king. Prices skyrocketed, jobs dived deep, scarcity was happening everywhere. So one day I left home to conquer him. I would not let my family suffer any longer. When I got there, I flicked his crown off and said to him: 'You are a horrible king! I will not let more people suffer because of YOU!' "I was then sentenced to eternity in the underground. I made many friends, but the one thing i wanted most was to see my family again. Soon, I will come king to king against him and wage war. Revenge is my goal." END OF FLASHBACK Fire: Oh, well then... you're free to join us! We'll help you get out of here! C.M.: R-really?? Fire: Yeah, sure! Why not? come with us! (zoom in on C.M., then his eye, which sheds a tear) C.M. (burst into tears) Thank you so much!!!! (hugs Fire) Fire: Y-yeah, sure!! No problem! (zoom out to show spy-bot sent from Graki who is looking at them, then turns head to front) (Cut to Graki, who's plotting something evil) L.S.R. (Loyal Subject Robert): Your highness, we have just received word on how the Elementies plan to break Godan (just in case you didnt know, the crowned monster is named Godan) out from the underground. Graki: Them, huh? Those nasty little pests. Send a message to the army to line up at the entrance, stat!! L.S.R.: Very well, then. (walks away) (Blorky, Graki's second-in-command, comes flying through the window) Blorky: How is my Graki doing? Graki: Shut your mouth, squirt. Blorky: Ooh!! Cooking up another plan, I see? Graki: Yeah. Those 3 weaklings never stood a chance. Blorky (low voice): And this one's for them, isn't it? (both chuckle lowly) (Cut to L.S.R. over the intercom) L.S.R.: Listen up, people! (Cut to army listening to speaker) L.S.R.: Master G has required that all of you line up at the front of the underground entrance, pronto! When you see the enemy, fight immediately! (Army moves out) (Cuts back to the Elementies and Godan, who hear the army lining up at the entrance the underground.) L.S.R. (over speaker): Alright, Elementies! Your time is up! Fire: Not yet! Leaf: I won't back down from a fight! Cloud: Yeah! Show us what you got, army! (silence) Steel: But how are we gonna get up there? (silence) Fire: U-uh... well... let's make a plan first. Crystal: Hey army! Can you wait a sec? Army man: Uh... I guess? (Cue epic planning montage) Fire: Alright! Let's follow the plan! Steel: What's the plan again? (all sigh in disbelief) ('''''Credits show, end of episode 2) Next Episode Preview: It isn't long before the Elementies find themselves in a pickle. Blorky has just released the M-2, and Graki is preparing to attack the innocent village of Plint. What will happen next? Will our heroes be victorious? Will any damage be done? Is this episode gonna take another 8 months? (Haha, very funny Bluey - A.N. from Jennifer) See what disasters will come upon our heroes in The M-2. Category:The Elementies